vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuova Shenron
|-|Shell form= |-|True form = Summary Nuova Shenron (四星龍, Sū Shinron; lit. "Four-Star Dragon") is one of the seven Shadow Dragons, the fifth to be fought by Goku and Pan. Nuova is the dragon of the Four-Star Dragon Ball, and is the twin brother of Eis Shenron. He represents the element of fire. He was born from King Piccolo wishing for the restoration of his youth during the events of the original Dragon Ball series. Power and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C Name: Nuova Shenron Origin: Dragonball GT Gender: Male Age: 37 (Created by King Piccolo's wish for his youth in Age 753, with the Shadow Dragon Saga taking place in Age 790) Classification: Shadow Dragon Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, True Flight, Ki Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (In his shell form, Nuova has power on par with base Goku, and is described by Goku as already having power mountains above the previous Shadow Dragons) | Galaxy level (In his true form, Nuova is one of the strongest Shadow Dragons, behind only Syn Shenron), some of his attacks bypass durability due to the sheer heat they give off (His Nova Sphere would have killed Omega Shenron) Speed: Massively FTL+ (His unrivaled speed allows him to keep ahead of Super Saiyan 4s like Goku and Vegeta, even catching Omega Shenron off-guard on one occasion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range. Interstelllar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Proficient in martial arts. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight – The ability to fly with his wings. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Nuova Shenron is capable of firing flame blasts from his palms, just as casually as many other fighters can shoot regular ki blasts. * Cannon Breaker – A heavy punch used against base Goku. * Nova Death Ray-''' The "Lens" version of "Nova Star". Nuova forms a lens that can absorb heat from the sun in front of his hands, and then shoots a lethal ray of fire at the opponent. * '''Nova Star – A huge ball of fire shot at the opponent. This move is used on Goku to melt the ice from Eis Shenron's Ice Ray. * Inferno Attack – A more powerful version of the Nova Star utilised by Super Nuova Shenron. * Sun Gun Attack – Nuova Shenron hides in a fireball and shoots fire ki blasts from within it. This attack is not named in the Japanese anime. * Nova Sphere – Nuova Shenron's ultimate attack. He grabs his opponent, then encases both himself and the opponent in a fireball. The fireball will explode if any volatile attacks are made, with a powerful explosion that can even kill Omega Shenron. Nuova Shenron himself will not be harmed by the explosion. * Explosive Wave – Nuova Shenron can raise the temperature to more than 6000 degrees Celsius, thus creating a Heat Armor around him. He envelops himself in this high temperature to block attacks and burn his opponents at the same time. * Nouva Break – Nuova Shenron throws a powerful punch while using his Heat Armor to increase temperature. Key: Shell Form | True Form Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3